1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning product and a process for producing the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a cleaning product which is excellent in a dust collecting performance and is suitable for a disposable product, and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a cleaning product, sheets made of fibers have been used. Among them, disposable products which are made of non-woven fabrics and used being attached to a cleaning tool such as a cleaning mop have been generally on the market since they can be used simply and conveniently.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open H9-149873 discloses a method of manufacturing a disposable wiper having brushing portions. In this wiper, a base sheet and tows of fibers oriented in one direction (filament layer) are stacked, in which the base sheet and the filament layer are bonded at a plurality of bonding lines extending over the entire length of the sheet in a direction perpendicular to the direction described above and, further, only the filament layer is cut continuously and linearly over the entire length of the sheet between adjacent bonding lines, to form the brushing portions from the filament layer. The wiper having the brushing portions is excellent in a dust collecting effect and can collect various kinds of dusts ranging from fine dusts to relatively large crumbs. Further, since the tows are used, the wiper can be produced at small cost.
However, when the brushing portions are formed by cutting the filament layer, it is actually difficult to cut only the filament layer while leaving the base sheet as it is. If the cutting size is not exact, the base sheet is cut together with the filament layer to make the wiper in pieces. Accordingly, the manufacturing step is extremely troublesome. Further, the entire strength of the wiper is not enough.